


Happy Birthday ma Vhenan

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthdaydrabbleformygirlfriend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Nothing much, just a Birthday drabble for my beloved Vhenan who is the owner of Yara Lavellan.However, neither do I own Dragon Age nor the characters :DHave fun :D
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday ma Vhenan

It was the ninth person that passed his desk in the Rotunda- a large flower pot in their hand. That people tended to walk trough the small tower was not that unusual. But the amount of people seemed to be odd. As were the presents that they were holding in their hands. Cole had held a large flower pot, mumbling something that she liked the colour of it. Blackwall – who had walked trough the tower before Cole- held a large carved wooden figure. He had not paid that much attention to it, but he was sure that it was a fox. Now those two people could have probably been coincidence, but even the commander strolled past him – pacing with a wrapped gift in his hands.  
Considering the circumstances... this seemed to be more than just a mere coincidence. It made the elven mage wonder what he had missed. Was it some sort of special occasion that he had not been informed off? Not that he had paid any attention to such things. There were more pressing matters in his mind after all. It probably was not that important anyway.  
Solas eyes focused on the ancient scroll that he had been reading, his ears twitching slightly as he caught onto Yaras laughter that echoed trough the rotunda. She was probably with the tevinter mage right now, alongside with her brother. The dalish girl chatted with them often, sitting on one of the large pillows on the floor in the library that was above his working place. It tended to be loud and cheerful. A sound that he had got used to by now and that made his lips twitch into a smile.  
“Aww thank you, Dorian. Who told you that it was my birthday today?” she asked rather cheerfully, the words causing him to look up from his book. “Your brother of course. Wouldn't miss the occasion to get you a present.” Dorian replied in his usual playful tone. “I mean. A man doesn't always have the chance to spoil the lovely lady Inquisitor with a beautiful dress right? You should dress up more often, you looked lovely at the Winter palace. It's a shame that we rarely get to participate in such events.” he added, each word filling Solas with a cold feeling.  
That was what the presents were for? The reason why everyone had passed the rotunda that he was sitting in? It was her birthday? Everyone seemed to know about it. Well... everyone except for him. He had no idea until now, had not bothered to ask her about it. There were always so many things on his mind and even though she was his Vhenan... he had never thought of asking for her birthday. This was… not good. There was not even a present that he could give her after all.  
Solas could hear her cheerful reply, the voice of her brother while he made a rushed dash towards the door. There had to be something that he could give her... something that he could prepare for her. He knew that Skyhold was cut off from the most civilization but there were merchants here. Not to mention Lelliana and the ambassador. They always managed to get their hands on things that seemed impossible to gather within a day. 

The birthday girl in question had not seen her Vhenan since she had walked up the stairs that lead to the library. Which was the reason why she wondered about the fact that his usual place seemed to be abandoned. Papers were scattered all across the desk, some of them laying on the ground. She picked them up carefully, stacked them into a pile before her eyes wandered across the room.  
He was not sleeping on the Sofa that he sometimes used to take a nap, neither was he painting one of his murals. Solas was simply gone. That he left his working space.... well it was highly unusual for him.  
Her ears dropped slightly. She had actually wanted to ask him if he would accompany her to the small birthday gathering that her friends and companions had arranged in the tavern. No celebration would be the same without him after all. But no matter how much she wanted to look for him, her brother gently dragged her with him. “He'll show up. He's probably asleep somewhere.” he tried to soothe her. “Yeah... could be.” she mumbled, still disappointed as she let her brother and Dorian guide her to the tavern.

Everyone had gathered there. At least everyone except for the elven Apostate who were still gone. However, she had not much time to think about it since the Iron Bull had talked her into drinking some nasty ale with him. One sip of the drink was almost enough to make her drunk. Which was why she was a giggling mess by the time that Solas found his way into the tavern.  
“Solaaaasss” she slurred his name with a giggle, the playing cards falling out of her hands. “I missed you soooooo much.” Yara added with a giggle, throwing her arms around the quite startled elf. “Where have you been?” Her green eyes appeared even large due to the effects of the alcohol. She blinked at him, cheeks and the tips of her ears slightly flushed.  
“My apologies Vhenan. I needed to take care of something.” he replied with a sincere voice. “But I am here now.... and you seem to be quite drunk.” Solas added, earning a pouty. 'Am not.' from her that made him chuckle.  
“Come on chuckles, join into the celebration. But no wicked grace for you... or any other game. I heard from the game of diamondback that you played against our dear friend here.” Varric shouted over the song that the chargers started to sing.  
The rest of the evening went on rather... well cheerful he supposed. They were drinking, playing card games and singing old songs. Her brother Sahren shared some of her childhood stories with the rest. At least he tried when he was not interrupted by his drunk sister. It was his birthday too after all. 

It was by the time that she had sobered up that he leaned his head into her direction, lips brushed against her ear. “I want to borrow your time for a moment if this is alright?” he asked gently. “Of course.” Her hand had slipped into his as they apologized themselves for a moment, earning them rather crude accusations over the fact why they wanted to have some alone time.  
Their footsteps were silent on the earthy ground of the courtyard while he led her into the direction of the stairs that led to the kitchen and cellar of his former Stronghold. “Where are we going?” she asked rather curiously, the cold night air helping her head to clear more. The alcohol not clouding her mind any more at least. Solas hesitated with an answer though, his hand still holding onto her as he tugged her with him. “A special place.” he replied, his greyish eyes shifting towards her.  
“But first of all... I need to apologize to you Vhenan.” Solas added, earning a curious gaze from her. He continued right before she opened her mouth to ask what he was apologizing for. “I did not know that it was your birthday today. I am sorry. This is something that is unforgivable.”  
“It's alright. You couldn't know.” Yara stated softly, her hand gently squeezing his before she leaned her head against his shoulder while they walked. “There were so many things that happened.... To be honest I hadn't even thought about it. If it hadn't been for Sahren... well I might've forgotten about it too.” she admitted with a laughter. “So there is nothing that needs to be forgiven. But you're always welcome to make up for it anyway.” a cheeky grin was on her lips as she looked up to him.  
“Ah right. Which is why I spent the whole day wondering what I could give to you.” Solas replied, causing her cheeks to flush. That he had thought of her like this... it made her happy. He might have not known that it was her birthday today, but he cared. It showed that he thought about her. “You don't have to give me anything. I'm just happy with you.” she breathed out in a soft voice. Her voice was echoing against the halls now. Stonewalls surrounded them that were so familiar to her.  
She knew where they led to, her heart beating in excitement before they paused in front of an old wooden door. A door that she knew, that she had opened once. Not here, but in the fade. But she did not dare to speak right now, heart thrumming in her chest as the elf next to her pushed the door open.  
He revealed a small room, clattered with books and reeking of dust and old parchment. A desk stood at the centre and everything was dusty, covered with cobwebs. Ancient magic lingered in the air, making her skin tingle slightly with it. 

“I wanted to show you what you meant to me.” his voice was soft and gentle. She could see that his face held mixed emotions, that his eyes seemed to be conflicted but determined as well. “That is why I wanted to show you this place.” he stated in a quiet voice. He actually wanted to tell her that this was the place where they had met for the first time. The place where she had found him in the fade. But every word that he had wanted to say... he just could not say it. Not now.  
Her breath hitched in her throat, green eyes fluttering to his face with a silent question. Was he about to tell her what she already knew? What he thought that she had forgotten but had in fact not? Of course, she remembered this place, the place where she had met him in the fade. The place where she had woken him up, spoke to him. It would always be special to her.  
But whatever he had wanted to say... he seemed to be conflicted about it. So many emotions twirled in those greyish eyes of his. She understood. Understood that whatever he had prepared to share with her... he was not ready for it yet.  
“Is it a special place too you? Did you see it in the fade?” she asked to help him out, not wanting him to feel distress. It seemed to work because his gazes softened. “It is. There are many memories in this place. But I did not lead you here because of that. Maybe partially.” the elven mage replied, his hand letting go of hers before he strode to the desk that was clattered with his old books. The books that he had left behind here.  
But he also had prepared something else, and he took the little cake into his hands, presented it to her. “Happy birthday Vhenan.” His words were simple in contrast to the frilly decorated cake. She could not hold back the bright smile that appeared on her lips, knowing that the mere fact that they stood here told her so much about his intent. It showed that he viewed her as an equal, someone that he could imagine revealing himself to. He just needed more time to do it that was all.  
That fact alone... made it the best birthday so far.


End file.
